Consumer products such as cosmetics, personal care, and household products, as well as pharmaceutical and industrial products, employ ingredients that allow these products to form a film or coating on various substrates such as keratinous substrates (e.g., hair and skin), hard surfaces (e.g., wood and metal), and other non-keratinous substrates, (e.g., fabrics and articles). Those ingredients which help form a film or coating on the surface of a substrate may be chosen from a variety of raw materials such as waxes, polymers, resins and oils. At the same time, products which employ these ingredients are designed to impart certain desirable properties such as shine, water resistance, transfer resistance, scratch resistance, color and a glazed appearance to a surface.
In particular, waxes are highly desirable in cosmetics and personal care products as well as in household/industrial products in order to provide properties such as shine, smoothness, and slipperiness to various types of surfaces, as well as a protective coating against external factors such as exposure to water or moisture and physical rubbing. In the area of cosmetics, hair styling products which contain one or more of the above-mentioned ingredients can be used to impart shape or style to the hair and/or to help maintain a particular hair style. Makeup cosmetic products which employ wax ingredients are used to enhance the appearance of the skin, lips, and eyelashes. For example, mascara products employ waxes and polymers which help shape or curl the eyelashes. Sunscreen products and other cosmetics can also use these ingredients to provide a water-resistant film or coating on the skin and hair, and also to help maintain the appearance and condition of skin and hair upon exposure to extreme environmental conditions, for example, high or low humidity. In addition, these ingredients can provide structure and texture to the products and a certain feel and texture to a substrate.
The use of waxes in cosmetic products may also be combined with other ingredients
Nevertheless, consumers continuously seek newproducts for hair and skin with improved performance and therefore, challenges still exist today in terms of finding new and improved ingredients and incorporating these ingredients into formulations that can be available in various galenic forms such as emulsions, lotions, sprays, foams, gels, mousses, pastes and sticks. The formulation of such products may still pose a challenge since certain ingredients may not be easily introduced and/or dispersed into these galenic forms. In addition, the final formulas using these ingredients have to remain stable over time.
For example, waxes are traditionally employed in a paste or pomade which are made by first melting and then blending the wax with oils, plasticizers, clays and/or any other additives. However, substantial agglomeration of the waxes may occur. Thus, waxes may not be easily formulated in a spray or foam product, particularly at a concentration that will be sufficient to impart the desirable attributes obtained from a wax ingredient. The type of wax may also affect the stability and dispersion of the wax particles in the formulation since wax particles could agglomerate. Certain waxes may also result in an undesirable rough texture and/or sticky and tacky feel of the product and/or to the treated substrate. Furthermore, the addition of other ingredients into a composition containing waxes may affect the overall performance of the composition. Thus, there still exists a need to improve how waxes, as well aspolymers, resins and oils, can be formulated into various galenic forms, and at the same time, optimize the benefits derived from these ingredients and enhance the performance of other ingredients.
Thus, various technologies directed towards the use of waxes, polymers, resins and oils have been developed. For example, shape memory polymers (SMPs) have been found to have the ability to change shape and therefore, provide certain materials made of such polymers with the ability to change their shapes or revert back to their original shape upon deformation, particularly, when an external stimuli such as heat or light is applied; SMPs may be used in packaging films, fabrics and medical devices (Marc Biehl and Andreas Lendlein (2007). Shape Memory Polymers, Materials Today. 10 (4), pp. 20-28). In the area of cosmetics and hair care, US20080311050 and US20070275020 teach the use of shape memory polymers in hair treatment compositions. However, SMPs are typically complex polymer systems which may pose challenges in synthesis procedures and formulation in terms of the choice of solvents and delivery/galenic form.
Other teachings, such as DE2810130, disclose applying a polyamide powder onto hair and heating the hair to bond the hair in a particular style; however, this reference does not teach that the hair can be re-styled or re-positioned and appears to be directed to wigs. WO8904653 and WO8901771 disclose the use of heat-activated hair styling compositions containing water-soluble polyethylene oxide polymers. EP1174113, U.S. Pat. No. 7,998,465 and US20120070391 are directed to the use of specific polymers, including thermofusible polymers, heat-expandable particles comprising certain polymers, and polysiloxanes and silanes. However, the use of polymers may still result in sticky formulas, may be difficult to formulate into a stable dispersion as a result of compatibility issues with surfactants, and do not necessarily provide a long lasting coat or film or the ability to easily re-style or re-position the hair without reapplying a product, for example.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,871,600, 6,066,316, JP2003012478, US20060292095 and US20060263438 teach the preparation of wax and oil dispersions in hair cosmetic compositions. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,600 teaches the use of a wax dispersion in a hair styling composition. However, said composition additionally requires a styling polymer and a relatively high amount of wax of from 30% to 45% by weight of the composition. U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,316 discloses fine wax dispersions containing wax, an amphoteric surfactant and a nonionic surfactant where the size of the wax particles is about 30 nm and the nonionic surfactant is directed towards a specific class, i.e., polyoxypropylene alkyl ethers. JP2003012478 teaches a hair composition with hair-remodelling properties comprising an oil soluble material, a nonionic surfactant and water; the oil soluble material contains fatty acid, higher alcohol and wax. US20060292095 and US20060263438 disclose dispersions of oil particles calibrated to specific sizes and shapes; these particles are for use in sunscreen and skin care compositions. Nevertheless, the preparation of wax and oil particle dispersions and formulating with these dispersions in various galenic forms may still pose challenges, particularly since there are a number of factors to consider when working with wax and oil particles such as size, shape, hardness and melting point. Another consideration is the challenge of finding a convenient and easy way of providing benefits to substrates treated with such dispersions and compositions containing these dispersions. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a material comprising a wax, that is, a wax dispersion comprising wax particles having certain physical properties, wherein the wax dispersion can be employed in various galenic forms.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel way of imparting certain desirable properties to the surface of a substrate using said wax dispersion and/or compositions containing the wax dispersion.